jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Grant
Dr. Alan Grant, played by actor Sam Neill, was a paleontologist that was invited by John Hammond to his theme park: Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park (film) Alan Grant was a world renowned paleontologist working at a dig site just outside Snakewater, Montana. He was invited by John Hammond to his theme park: Jurassic Park. He and his partner Ellie Sattler accepted the offer. When they arrived he was astonished by the sight of a Brachiosaurus eating the leaves. Dr. Alan Grant saw how the DNA was extracted and also saw the birth of a Velociraptor. But the day quickly turned upside down when the Tyrannosaurus rex escaped his exhibit and other carnivores made Dr. Alan Grant run for his life. He protected Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy while they tried to make it through the park. Tim was able to get to the Visitor Center's computer room and restart all of the systems in the park. Grant and the kids were then attacked by Raptors and made it to the front of the Visitor Center where Hammond picked them up. Grant told Hammond that he decided not to endorse his park and Hammond agreed. They got on a helicopter and left the island. Jurassic Park (novel) In the Jurassic Park novel, Grant is described as a barrel-chested, forty-year old palaeontologist. Considering the time of the InGen incident, and the time of the publication of the book, it can be assumed that Grant's birthday is either in the year 1950 or 1949. In the book, it says he helped describe the Maiasaura with Jack Horner. In the novel, Grant tells Tim Murphy that he is a widower. Grant had uncovered a raptor skeleton in Montana, when he was invited to Jurassic Park, a jungle island where genetically engineered dinosaurs were being made. It was there that he met Tim Murphy, and supposedly became good friends with him. He was the one who confirmed the breeding problem in amongst the Jurassic Park Othnielians, Raptors, hadrosaurs, compies and Hypsilophodons. Later, he saw the T-Rex escape its enclosure, and attack Malcolm, and the two Murphy kids. In the ensuing carnage, he was kicked by the Rex, and minorly injured. He later found the two kids, and attempted to find the hotel. After finding a raft and tranquillizer gun, the tyrannosaur chased them like a crocodile through the lagoon, and also relentlessly chased them to the waterfall, where it nearly ate Tim. Grant found a car in the waterfall recess, and used it to drive to the visitor center. On returning to the visitor center, Grant was the one who turned on the main power generator, and killed three of the adult raptors. He then went into the volcano to count the eggs, and was later rescued by the Costa Rican forces, who took them away from Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park III Grant continued to work as a paleontologist, this time at a dig site near Fort Peck Lake, Montana. He also gave lectures on the intelligence of raptors, and said nothing could get him to The Five Deaths. He was later tricked into going there by wealthy parents who wanted their kid back. Years after the disaster in Jurassic Park and San Diego. The Paleontologist was fooled by Paul Kirby and his wife Amanda Kirby to going on what they say a aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Dr. Alan Grant invites his paleontologist companion Billy Brennan to accompany him on the trip. When they where flying over the island Dr. Alan grant notices that the pilot is going to land. Dr. Grant begins to protest when all of a sudden a giant creature pops in front of the plane causing the plane to crash in the forest of the island. Once again Dr. Grant has to survive and try to get off the island. Trivia In the film, Grant hates kids at first, contrary to the father-like figure in the novel. Grant is based on Jack Horner, a real-life paleontologist. Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan